I Love You Too
by LadyLissaLight
Summary: The journey Chuck takes to say those three, or four, little words. C/B, of course. One shot.


**Story: ** I Love You Too

**Author: ** LadyLissaLight

**Summary**: The journey Chuck takes to say those three, or four, little words. C/B, of course. One shot.

He was in Paris. Some called it the city of love, but Chuck didn't believe in that. To him, Paris would always be the city of lust. And it was his favourite place to go when he wanted a little variety and spice in his women. Tonight, it was a ballerina, who was rumoured to be flexible in more ways than one. But as he felt her body underneath his, writhing, he felt bored. She lacked the passion, the fire that many women did. In fact, now that he had had her, there was really only one woman who could satisfy him sexually. Blair Waldorf. He remembered the exact night when he had taken her virginity, something that she had been throwing at Nate for so long, something that was incredibly special to her. For some reason, that night had been special to him, too. He would have loved to continue their dalliance, but she had returned to Nate.

Just the thought of Nate and Blair disgusted him. Blair was never meant to be with a sop like Nate, she was destined for someone who could match her intelligence, her wit, but also her cruelty. Someone like him. But not him. He would never find love.

Love. It was a filthy word. Blair had said she loved him, and that terrified Chuck.

Nobody could love Chuck Bass. He was unlovable. His father implied it often, and he had been told by various girls over time. But now the fiery brunette had professed that she was indeed, in love with him. He could barley fathom how this could have happened, and sometimes he wondered if he was imagining it, that he had been so haunted by his father's death that he had imagined her saying the words he had for so long, wanted, yet feared, to hear.

But then she had said it again. He could hear her voice, picture her brown eyes.

"_I Love you, so much it consumes me," _he shook off the memory and focused on the girl he was in.

But again, his thoughts went to Blair.

Just down the road from the hotel where he was staying, a shop that sold her favourite macaroons. Maybe he could buy some, and fly back to New York, and pretend the 'I love you' had never happened. But he knew that she wouldn't let him get away with it a second time, that now she was lost to him forever.

Still, the very next day, he could not resist going down to the small shop and buying some macaroons. When the sales lady asked if he would like them wrapped, he found himself saying, "Yes. They're a gift."

XXXXXX

Germany, where the people spoke in harsh voices and the food was rich in taste.

He thought of Blair's hatred of German food, and remembered the time she had dressed up as a German maid for Halloween, declaring that it was scary because it was the tackiest outfit she had ever seen.

XXXXXX

Spain. Spanish girls were always so exotic, that's why he liked them. But every time he went to one of the unsavoury places were such girls could be purchased, he found himself scanning the room for dark hair, pale skin, and chocolate brown eyes. Finding nothing, he returned to his hotel every night, cold, and alone.

XXXXXX

Switzerland.

Madrid.

Portugal.

All Blair. Only Blair.

XXXXXX

He was in Rome when things finally came to a head. Chuck stared at his suitcase in disgust. It was filled with chocolates, stockings, macaroons. Everything Blair-like. He however, had not bought anything for himself, and he had slept with a total of 1 girl while he had been away.

He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep. The butterflies that had arrived after the night at Victrola were still as constant and as strong in his stomach as ever.

He recalled the night of the prom. She had gone with Nate, and he had felt sick at the sight of them. He had wanted to wrench her away from Nate and shout out that she was his, that she belonged to _Chuck Bass_, and that no one else could touch her. But he had forsaken that right with just three little words. _That's too bad_. That's where it all went wrong, he thought. If Bart hadn't died, maybe he would have... No. He couldn't blame Bart's death. He was Chuck Bass. And Chuck Bass didn't do love, despite what he said to Serena.

Maybe he did love Blair.

He didn't know what love was, but what he felt for the brunette was so extreme he doubted that any emotion could possibly be stronger.

He was reminded of her in every little thing that he saw in Europe. Her missing presence was a constant ache in his stomach. He felt the need to return to New York and tell her... tell her what? That he wanted to be with her, but he couldn't tell her he loved her? That he actually wanted a relationship?

Maybe that's what he was scared of. He had never had a relationship. He couldn't imagine holding Blair's hand, going with her to watch a movie and kissing in the cinema, having dinner with her parents. But if that made her happy...

He wanted to make Blair happy. He knew he couldn't, but he wanted to.

He logged on to Gossip Girl and read the latest blast about her. Apparently, she was always alone, as Serena was gone, and so was everyone else. Blair was lonely.

Suddenly, he knew. He had to go to her.

Even if he couldn't make her happy, he would damn well try. Chuck Bass liked a challenge, and Blair Waldorf was the biggest of them all.

He pulled out his phone and called the airport, telling them to clear the airspace for his jet.

The entire plane flight, Chuck wondered what he was going to say. That he was wrong? That he did love her? That he wanted to spend every single second of every single minute with her?

When he touched down in Manhattan, Chuck returned to his suite to change his clothes and have a shower, as it would not do to look as if he were an unwashed Brooklynite.

He ordered Arthur to take him to the Waldorf penthouse, but on the way there, he received a gossip girl blast detailing that Blair was at Tiffany's.

XXXXXX

He leaned against the limo, suddenly very calm. In his arms were her presents. Suddenly, there she was. The sight of her filled him with so many emotions. She looked gorgeous, in a green coat.

She saw him, stopped and stared.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was shocked.

"I was a coward running away again. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me. So I had to come back" He just told her the truth, and it was so much easier than he expected.

"I want to believe you, but I can't. You've hurt me too many times." She replied, her expression guarded.

"Then believe me this time."

"That's it?" she asked, and he knew it was time.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then he smirked and said, "I love you too."

**A/N I was bored and since I just updated my stories, I thought I'd write a one shot! Review!**


End file.
